


Blue Isn't The Most Human Color. It's Orange. That Lady Lied And That Isn't Epic.

by Freelance_Magic



Category: half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Benrey not fully understanding human things, Like metaphors, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, late night ponderings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Benrey once heard in a song that blue is the most human color. Benrey thinks that’s a load of shit.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	Blue Isn't The Most Human Color. It's Orange. That Lady Lied And That Isn't Epic.

Benrey isn’t human. He knows that, Gordon knows that and the rest of the science team know that. He doesn’t need to sleep, eat, bathe or even breathe technically. He can come back from death and he can fly. His skin has a blue tint and he flushes blue. His teeth are sharp like a shark's too.

Benrey isn’t human.

...So why the fuck would they ever say that blue is a human color? He’s honestly just really curious. A song that Benrey heard recently states that humans have blue lips and blue veins. While the blue vein shit is actually true, he’s seen blue veins on Gordon’s wrists, the blue lips shit is wrong though. 

In Benrey’s experience most lips come in the color or a color that matches the color the human comes in, and Benrey hasn’t seen any fucking blue humans- well, other then that one group he saw online. But Gordon told Benrey that those people were wearing something called  _ “makeup”  _ which means that those gamers don’t count.

They do have some pretty epic moves, though.

But that’s not the point, the point is that Benrey thinks blue isn’t the most human color and no song is gonna convince him otherwise; if anything it’s one of the least human colors, it’s more of a Benrey color. So, no. It’s not the most human color.

It’s orange. Orange is the most human color, in Benrey’s pro-gamer opinion. 

Orange...Benrey never thought much about the color until recently. It’s blue’s complement, it doesn’t rhyme with anything and it has a fruit named after it...or is the color named after the fruit? It doesn’t really matter. 

Until he met the entirety of the science team. 

Until he met Gordon. 

Gordon is probably the most orange person Benrey has ever met. The fact that the guy likes to wear the color a lot probably helps. It’s just...everything about Gordon is so fucking orange. Benrey isn’t sure how to describe it; it’s just this feeling he’s got. Which sounds like some cringe shit you’d hear on some sort of wine mom site or some shit, but hey, here he fuckin’ is.

Even as Benrey lays in bed with Gordon, staring at him sleep...he’s so fucking orange. So full of zest and life and shit. It…it’s the most interesting thing in the world to Benrey, even more interesting than the plot of Heavenly Sword. 

Before Benrey met the science team- or to be more precise, Gordon; nothing mattered to Benrey. Sure, there was shit he liked. But nothing really was…that interesting.

But then Gordon Freeman had a dick slip and Benrey’s world was changed forever. Well, okay...not necessarily at that point. In fact, things only changed for Benrey once the whole Black Mesa shit-uation was over and done with. After that he basically crashed at Gordon’s house, much to Gordon’s horror and anger at first. 

How things have changed...considering that Gordon is totally chill with having Benrey lay in his bed and watch him sleep. Apparently boyfriends are allowed to do that, mod status in this bitch. Though the term  _ “boyfriend”  _ is a little embarrassing to Gordon, not because of any  _ “self internalized homophobia shit”  _ as Gordon put it, according to him it just sounds a little… _ “too high school-ish” _ . 

...To be real Benrey has no idea what Gordon means by homophobia when he mentioned that. And to be real, he still doesn’t. Benrey isn’t sure what a fear of homes has to do with anything but hey, Gordon said it didn’t matter so it’s probably some cringe human shit they made up to sell hotel rooms or some shit like that.

...Orange, Benrey can’t stop thinking about it. As Benrey watches Gordon sleep he counts the little  **_orange_ ** specks on his face. They’re cute as shit, in Benrey’s opinion, not to mention they totally support his “orange is a much more human color then blue” argument. So, yeah...pretty poggers. 

Benrey reaches over and moves a stray hair off of Gordon’s face. Gordon stirs in his sleep, eyes opening slowly. 

“Mmmnngghhh...Benrey?” Gordon mumbles as he wakes up. “What are you...doin’?”

“Mmm just chillin’, bro,” Benrey answers. “What about you, bro?”

“...Seriously, Benrey?” Gordon chuckles softly. “I was sleeping.”

“Just making conversation, Feetman,” Benrey defends.

“I’m not in the mood to fucking talk, Benrey,” Gordon sighs tiredly. “It’s like...two in the fucking morning…”

“Okay, bro,” Benrey shrugs. “I’ll just peace the fuck out and-”

“I don’t want you to leave!” Gordon tiredly whines as he reaches over to grasp at Benrey. “I just need to sleep.”

“Sure, bro. Just...go back to sleep,” Benrey shrugs. “...However that shit works…”

Gordon stares at Benrey in the dark for a few moments, though he probably can't see much. It’s very dark and he’s not wearing his glasses.

“...Aren’t you gonna...you know...sleep?” Benrey asks. “I might not know shit about sleep, but I think you need to close your- your eyes, bro.”

“I know how to fucking sleep, Benrey,” Gordon says as he rolls his eyes at Benrey. “J-Just...come here.” 

Gordon and Benrey shuffle closer together, once the two are laying snugly together Gordon wraps his arms around Benrey. Gordon lets out a content sigh as he buries his face into Benrey’s chest. Benrey slowly returns the embrace Gordon is giving him, this whole physical affection thing is still new to Benrey and he doesn’t want to mess this shit up. 

“I love you, Benrey,” Gordon says softly into Benrey’s chest. “Goodnight.”

Benrey’s throat tightens.

“I...l-love you too, bro,” Benrey struggles. “Have a fuckin’ bomb- bomb ass snooze.”

Gordon smiles at Benrey’s response as he falls asleep in his arms.

Benrey holds Gordon close as Gordon’s breathing slows down again.

...It amazes Benrey how much he cares for Gordon. He’s never cared so deeply for anything until recently. Before, nothing mattered to him; nothing was precious or irreplaceable. But now he has Gordon.

And, despite the fact that Benrey has stated many times that he isn’t human...Gordon makes him feel a little orange inside.

And he’ll always love Gordon for that.

Benrey kisses Gordon on his forehead.

“I love you so fuckin’ much, Feetman,” Benrey whispers as he closes his eyes, curious about this see what this sleep shit Gordon does so much is all about.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so right off the bat I don't mean any offence to the song "Blue Lips" or it's creator, I was joking around!
> 
> Anyways...as always... thanks for reading!


End file.
